


So It Went

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “All the tables are full.”“Well it is Valentine’s Day.”





	So It Went

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at the [Valentine's prompt challenge](https://barisifandomevents.tumblr.com/post/170298889918/valentines-prompt-challenge), all 15 prompts are covered below. This is linear though.
> 
> Many thanks to keraunoscopia for the quick beta and the title, any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> And lastly, happy Valentine's Day!

Sonny was never a fan of Valentine’s Day, he almost always found himself to be single on the most romantic day of the year. Usually he would try to work, but the Lieutenant gave them all time off stating that the following day would be bedlam. 

That was how he found himself in his favorite cafe, desperately looking for an empty seat. As he scanned the crowd his eyes landed on a solitary figure in the corner of the restaurant reading a newspaper, he took a deep breath and made his way over.

“Hi sorry,” He began awkwardly. “Is this seat taken?”

“No,” the man replied without even bothering to look up.

Sonny forced a smile onto his face and tried again. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Fine,” again the man didn’t look at him, instead he took a sip of the large coffee in front of him.“I’m almost done anyway.”

“Thanks,” Sonny smiled before he sat down and tried to catch the attention of a staff member. Once successful he quickly ordered before he once again tried to make conversation. “All the tables are full."

“Well it is Valentine’s Day,” the man answered, this time he cocked a brow while still not looking up.

“I know,” Sonny rolled his eyes. “I’m just perpetually single.”

“I am as well,” the man sighed.

“Figured,” Sonny chuckled.  “You’re all alone too.”

The man put down his newspaper and looked Sonny dead in the eye. The detective’s stomach swooped at how handsome the man was and how pretty his emerald eyes were. The man glared at him before saying, “and with those thoughtful words I am off.”

“No wait,” Sonny exclaimed as the man rose to leave. “I’m sorry!”

“Apology accepted,” the man said bluntly. “I do need to go though.”

“Maybe we’ll meet again?” Sonny asked hopefully, already aware of what the man’s answer would probably be.

“I hope not.”

In that moment, as he watched yet another handsome man walk out of his life, he sighed to himself. Yet another Valentine’s alone.

—

He double checked the address he had written down, the hand painted awning above the door read ‘ _ Top Shelf’.  _ He could have sworn that the victim’s sister worked in a coffee shop, not a bookstore. He took a deep breath, plastered a smile on his face and opened the front door, a small bell signalled his arrival. It was a beautiful store, with books stacked in dark wooden shelves and a small reading nook in the corner.

There was a man hunched over and reading. “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Serena Jackson,” Sonny kept his voice light and gentle. “It’s about her sister.”

“No one by that name works here,” the man sighed. “The cafe moved two blocks away about six months ago.”

“Thanks,” as Sonny approached the man, he looked up and a feeling of deja vu washed over the detective. “Hey I know you.”

“I don’t think so,” the man scoffed.

“We met on Valentine’s Day, you gave me your table,” Sonny would not be deterred this time, he stuck out his hand. “Sonny Carisi.”

“Rafael Barba,” the man sighed, he eyed Sonny’s hand before graciously accepting it.

“So you own a bookstore?” They both knew that Sonny was fishing for information, but luckily the other man seemed happy to oblige.

Rafael cocked his brow, a small smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. “For the moment.”

“Huh,” Sonny chuckled. “Now see I imagined you as a big shot lawyer with the suit and tie you’re wearing.”

“I am,” he sounded genuinely amused.

“Really?” Sonny couldn’t help but sound excited. “I’m actually studying law at night school. Why are you here then?”

“It’s a long story,” Rafael sighed.

Sonny checked his watched before he leaned against the counter, a cocky grin on his face. “I’ve got time.”

—

It had been three weeks since he had run into Rafael at the bookstore. After a conversation, which went for far longer than he expected, about law, books and a shared love of coffee; Sonny ended up with the man’s phone number and the promise to meet up monthly and discuss the latest crime novel. Sonny’s plans had changed though, his sister’s fiance had given him tickets to the Mets game and he had no one else to go with.

He dialled Rafael before he even thought about it, he didn’t even know if the man liked baseball. Before he could end the call it had already connected. “Hey Rafael.” 

“Sonny,” the man sounded amused.

“Are you busy at the moment?” He sounded far too keen.

Rafael didn’t seem to mind though. “I can make myself available.”

“I know it’s probably not your thing,” Sonny began warily. “But I’ve been gifted tickets to see the Mets game-”

Rafael’s laugh was unexpectedly warm. “Being raized in the Bronx, I feel obligated to support the Yankee’s.”

“Please,” Sonny scoffed before he changed tactics. “They’re club seats.”

That piqued the man’s interest. “Oh?”

“I’ll buy you a drink?” Sonny teased.

He could practically hear the man’s eyes roll down the phone. “You’ll buy me more than one.”

“It’s a date.”

—

Several hours later Rafael and Sonny found themselves unable to get into the stadium. Rafael was grumbling loudly, “well that was spectacularly underwhelming.”

“How was I supposed to know they were for yesterday?” Sonny whined.

Rafael cocked a brow and said in the most condescending tone Sonny had ever heard, “by reading the date?”

“Next time I will,” Sonny couldn’t help but laugh at how disgruntled the man was..

Rafael just shook his head. “Who says there will be a next time?”

“With me there’s always a next time,” Sonny grinned as he puffed out his chest.

That was enough to draw a laugh from the brunette. “I hope you don’t treat your actual dates this way.”

“Nah, I treat them well,” Sonny brushed the man off. “Did I ever tell you about Jeannie Carrick”

“No,” The older man’s interest was piqued. 

Sonny was certain he was misty eyed as he began to tell the tale. “She was my first love...”

—

After what seemed like decades of planning, when in reality it was one a few months, Gina was finally married. The ceremony was beautiful, the arrangements divine, and the dress was spectacular. Sonny had just grabbed his drink from the bar when he turned and ran into someone. “Sorry!

“Sonny?” A familiar voice sounded amused.

“Rafael,” Sonny was delightfully surprised by the man standing before him. “What are you doing here?”

Rafael looked equally pleased to see Sonny. “I went to law school with Richard, and you?”

“Gina’s my sister,” Sonny’s tone was fond.

Rafael smiled warmly. “You must be proud?”

“Proud that she’s finally tied the knot,” the detective couldn’t help but laugh.

Rafael looked clearly amused. “Oh?”

“Richard is- _ was _ her seventh fiance,” Sonny explained, though he winced at how wistful he sounded. “I’m happy for her really.”

“But?” Rafael prodded gently.

“I thought I’d get married before she did,” Sonny was surprised at how honest his answer was, he found the older man surprisingly easy to talk to.

“I’m sure you will one day,” Rafael reassured.

Sonny watched his sister float around the room with a soft smile on his face. She looked so happy, so ethereal. When he turned back to Rafael, the smile was still there. “Thanks.”

—

Sonny had spent the whole day planning and crafting the outfit he wanted to wear for his blind date that evening. Jeans, a button up and a blue tie, not too formal but not too casual either. He strode into the restaurant and scanned the seated singles, intrigued by who he saw sitting alone at a table.

“No way,” he laughed as he approached his friend.

Rafael‘s face flushed pink. “Sonny?”

“A copy of Slaughterhouse Five, pink tie, arrogant look on your face,” Sonny rattled of the list “I think you’re my blind date.”

“Tall, blue tie, carrying a copy of Fahrenheit Four, Five, One,” Rafael quickly recovered and cocked a brow. “You must be mine.”

Sonny took a seat, put his book on top of Rafael’s and waited for a staff member to notice, he couldn’t stop his keen from jerking. He turned to Rafael, “isn’t this weird?” The older man just smirked knowingly. “It’s weird isn’t it.”

Rafael just laughed. “Not at all detective, though I do have to ask, how do you know Carmen?”

“She’s our ADA’s secretary, and you?” Sonny queried, wondering how Rafael knew the lovely woman.

Rafael didn’t miss a beat. “She used to be  _ my  _ secretary.”

—

Dinner went well, in no time their orders were taken, their meals served and their wine drunk. As always their conversation was easy, their silences pleasant and their arguments lively. Rafael paid the bill, “this is a date after all,” and the two of them left the restaurant chatting amicably.

As they waited for Rafael’s uber the older man turned to him. “Maybe we should tell Carmen the date went well?”

“But we already knew each other,” Sonny teased.

“Does that matter?” Rafael murmured, his tone soft. “I would like to let Carmen know it went well.”

“What?” Sonny chuckled. “And pretend to date?”

“Not exactly-”

“Fake dating never works the way it does in the movies,” Sonny reminded the older man. He’d been down that road many times before he admitted to his family that he was actually gay.

Rafael looked nervous, he swallowed then took a deep breath. “I meant an actual date.” Sonny’s heart skipped a beat, he had never seen the other man look so venerable. “Sonny?”

A smile broke out across the detectives face. “I would like that.”

—

Sonny walked into the precinct on Monday morning, he had been texting Rafael all weekend and they had organized another dinner date for that evening. He dropped his things in his locker and as made his way to his desk he noticed Rollins had a teasing look in her eye.

“Looks like you have a secret admirer,” she practically sang.

Sonny rolled his eyes. “What are you on about?”

“Look,” she motioned towards his desk.

Sitting next to his MacBook were a dozen long stem red roses. “Uh…”

“There’s a note,” she looked all too pleased with herself.

_ Sonny, _

_ Looking forward to tonight. _

_ Rafael _

“So,” she laughed. “Who’s Rafael?”

—

After several fancy dinner’s Sonny decided it was time to slow things down. One Saturday afternoon he drove Rafael out of Manhattan and took him to a secluded spot on Staten Island. The older man grumbled and moaned the entire way, even more so when Sonny pulled the basket and rug out of the trunk of his car.

“Look at this view,” Sonny said with a whistle.

Rafael just rolled his eyes. “A picnic, really?”

“Not all of us can afford a dozen long stem roses, Rafael,” Sonny gently teased as he lead Rafael to the perfect picnic spot.

Sony chuckled as the older man continued to grumble. “Are you ever going to stop teasing me about that?”

“Never,” a large grin appeared on Sonny’s face. 

He spread out the rug and placed the basket next to it before pulling out all the food he had packed. Cheeses, crackers, sandwiches, and of course, wine. He poured Rafael a generous cup and passed it to him before he filled his own.

“The view is lovely,” Rafael murmured as he sipped his wine.

“Yeah,” Sonny smiled as he lay down on the picnic rug, he rolled onto his back and looked up at the clouds swirling above him. “I used to come out here with my family.”

“Oh?”

“We’d be allowed to play games and run around like crazy,” a wave of nostalgia washed over the detective, it felt good to be there again. “It was nice.”

They sat in comfortable silence sipping “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome,” Sonny murmured in response.

He reached up and pulled Rafael down towards him, their breath hot on each other’s mouth before Sonny closed the distance, capturing Rafael’s mouth with a searing kiss. Rafael placed his cup away from them and lay down next to Sonny. He then kissed him again, and again and again until all Sonny could comprehend was the feel of Rafael’s mouth on his own.

—

When the first raindrop hit them Sonny wish he had checked the weather, the sky quickly turned dark and the swirling clouds became fierce. By the time the rain grew heavy the picnic was packed away and they had to run to the car. 

“This is what happens when you take me on a cheap date,” Rafael grumbled as he yanked the door open.

Sonny just laughed. “You know you had fun.”

“Until I got wet,” the older man pointed out.

“Take my jacket?” Sonny took off his wet jacket and held it out to his boyfriend.

Rafael just sighed. “That would have been useful before it started to rain.”

Sonny quickly started the car and they were on their way home. Sonny bit his lip and tried to stem his nerves. “Come home with me?”

The smile on Rafael’s face made the whole date worth it. “I’d love to.”

—

Sonny was excited, he had finished the bulk of his paperwork and had been given the afternoon off. He headed towards Top Shelf, along the way he stopped past an Italian bakery and bought pastries and coffee. As he entered the bookstore and heard the familiar ring of the bell his stomach swooped. Rafael was standing at the counter as handsome as always, head down reading a book.

“Afternoon sir,” Sonny purred as he meandered over to the counter.

“Sonny,” Rafael’s smile was breathtaking as always. “I thought you were working today.”

“Early mark,” the detective asked. “Want to go see a movie? There must be some old movie you love playing somewhere?”

“Give me thirty minutes to close,” Rafael rolled his eyes though his smile was fond. “Then I’m all yours.”

—

The cinema a block from Top Shelf was playing one of Rafael’s favorites, Brazil. Sonny was eager just to spend time with the man, Rafael though, kept questioning the choice. “Are you sure you want to watch this movie?”

“Yeah yeah,” Sonny brushed him off. “I’m sure.”

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Rafael sighed before stepping up to the booth and purchasing their tickets.

The movie wasn’t what Sonny was expecting, he had seen that the movie was written and directed by Terry Gillam, he was expecting a comedy. Instead he ended up watching a Sci-Fi drama which completely threw him off. “What did I just watch?”

“Brazil,” Rafael chuckled before tentatively proceeding.  “Did you like it?”

“It surprised me,” Sonny feigned a laugh.

Rafael just cocked a brow before shaking his head. “Not really your thing?” 

“Let me think on it.” 

—

Sonny had spent hours baking for Gina’s baby shower, Rafael had spent the time watching Sonny run around, tasting the treats he had been baking, and offering a scathing commentary on the book he was reading. When the last lot of baked goods were cooled and filled he picked one up and walked it over to his partner.

“Taste this,” Sonny practically shoved the baked treat into the older man’s mouth.   


“Mmm, delicious,” Rafael moaned. “What is it?”

“A Bombolone,” Sonny grinned. “Filled doughnut.”

“You spoil me,” Sonny watched him stand up and walk over to the counter to grab another. He grabbed the tray quickly.

“Leave them,” he chuckled. “These are for a crazy pregnant woman.”

Rafael just rolled his eyes, he returned to the couch and his book. “I take it back, you never spoil me.”

“What if I make a batch for you tomorrow?” Sonny smiled.

The answering look on Rafael’s face was all that he needed to know he has said the right thing. He walked over to where his partner was sitting, leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He listened to Rafael’s ranting as he packed away the baked goods, the warm feeling in his stomach made Sonny realize that maybe he should ask Rafael to move in with him

—

“More roses Carisi?” Amanda practically cackled as he walked into the precinct. “That man of yours sure has expensive tastes.”

“He does,” Sonny agreed, admiring the roses that had been delivered to his desk.

Amanda continued to mock him. “Why is he dating you then?” 

“Get out Rollins,” he scowled before he reached down and picked up the note attached.

_ Move in with me? _

—

Half of Sonny’s things were still in boxes, Rafael had cleared out room for him, they shuffled the furniture and tried to make it a home for the both of them. It had been a long day for the two of them but Sonny had finally moved into Rafael’s apartment, and soon it would really feel like home. 

Behind him he heard a pop of a bottle of Champagne, Sonny turned and watched Rafael pour the sparkling liquid into flutes. He then walked them over, handed a glass to Sonny, before raising his glass in a toast. “Happy Valentine’s day Sonny.”

Sonny’s heart beat rapidly as he took a sip of his drink. “Happy Valentine’s day Rafael.

 


End file.
